Skaterboy
by solitairepie
Summary: Songfic. "You lucked out. We saw the souls inside" Hinata said.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the attitudes. Hope you enjoy and review.

" Hey Sakura!" a boy with bleach blonde hair yelled out. A girl with pink hair turned around and looked at him.

" What do you want Naruto?" Sakura, the girl with pink hair asked.

" I was wondering if you would go out with me." Naruto, the boy with bleach blonde hair answered. Sakura turned her face in the other direction as if to stick up her nose.

" As if I would date a loser like you." she said. Naruto turned and walked away with a pained look on his face. Sakura actly liked him, but she couldn't risk her reputation for something like that.

" Hey Kagome!" a boy with a pineapple shaped head yelled out. A girl with long black hair turned and looked at him.

" What do you want Shikamaru?" Kagome the girl with long black hair asked.

" I was wondering if you'd want to get something to eat with me." Shikamaru, the boy with the pineapple shaped head said. Kagome turned her head in the same gesture as Sakura. Secretly she liked Shikamaru to but her reputation was to important to her.

" As if weirdo." she said walking away. Shikamaru had a hurt look on his face.

" Hey Mai!" a boy with blod red hair said. A girl with short brown hair turned around.

" What do you want Gaara?" Mai, the girl with short brown hair looked at the red head.

" I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie." Gaara, the boy blood red hair said.

" As if loser." she said and stormed off. Mai had a crush on Gaara but like Sakura and Kagome she had a reputation to uphold.

" Hey Maori!" a boy with brown hair said. A girl with fire red hair looked at him.

" What do you want Kankuro?" Maori, the girl with fire red hair asked.

" I was wondering if maybe you would like to go to a party with me." Kankuro, the boy with wild brown hair said. Maori turned her head to the side and raised it up so she actually did stick up her nose.

" Not in this lide time freak." she said.

Five Years Later

Sakura, Kagome, Mai, and Maori had stuck together after highschool. All four had gotten themselves pregnant and had a baby to take care of. Kagome turned on the T.V.

" Hey look aren't those the boys we turned down in highschool?" Maori asked. Sakura, Mai, and Kagome all nodded.

" Hey it looks like they have a concert here." Sakura commented.

" Yeah lets call the group up and see if they know all about this yet." Mai said. Sakura nodded.

" I just got off the phone with Kairi. She said she knew and she wanted to know if we wanted to go to the concert with her. I told her yeah. Maybe they still want to go out with us." Sakura said. The other girls nodded at her logic. Then they called the baby sitter and got ready.

At The Concert

" Hey Naruto! Look it's Sakura." Kankuro said. Naruto looked out behind the curtain.

" Wow. And look there is Kagome. And Mai, and Maori. All four of them are still together." Naruto said shocked.

" What are you boys looking at?" a girl with midnight blue hair asked. Gaara walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her small form.

" Yeah. And why are you four getting the looks of some one who just got rejected?" a girl with sandy blonde hair held up in four spiky pigtails asked. Shikamaru walked up to her and draped an arm around her shoulders.

" Just some ghosts from our past. Nothing to worry about Temari." Shikamaru said.

A girl long blonde hair held up in a high ponytail came over and wrapped her arm around Naruto's waist.

" Good. Because I wouldn't want to have to hurt a pretty little head like Naruto's." she said. A girl with chocolate hair held up in twin buns walked over to Kankuro and put her arm around his shoulders.

" Ino, Hinata, Temari, and I could take care of the little ghosts for you guys." she offered.

" It's fine Tenten. All you four have to do is sing." Gaara said. The girls nodded. The girl with long midnight blue hair held up in two pigtails was named Hinata. The girl with sandy blonde hair held up in four spiky pigtails was Temari. The girl with long blonde hair held up in a high ponytail was Ino. The girl with the chocolate hair held up in twin buns was Tenten. They were apart of a band that Sakura, Kagome, Mai, and Maori listened to when they saw Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Kankuro.

" Hello Konoha! Are you ready to rock?" Ino asked. Her answer was a bunch of cheers. Sakura, Kagome, Mai, and Maori were drooling over the men the boys turned into.

Hinata started the song. Sk8ter Boi by Avril Lavigne.

_(Hinata)_

_He was a boy_

_She was a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious_

_He was a punk _

_She did ballet_

_What more can I say_

_He wanted her_

_She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well_

_But all of her friends_

_Stuck up their nose_

_They had a problem with his baggy clothes_

_(Temari)_

_He was a skater boy_

_She said see you later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_She had a pretty face_

_But her head was up in space_

_She needed to come back down to earth_

_(Ino)_

_Five years from now_

_She sits at home_

_Feeding the baby she's all alone_

_She turns on T.V._

_Guess who she sees_

_Skater boy rockin' up MTV_

_She calls up her friends _

_They already know_

_And they've all got _

_Tickets to see his show_

_She tags along_

_Stands in the crowd_

_Looks up at the man that she turned down_

_(Tenten)_

_He was a skater boy_

_She said see you later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_Now he's a super star_

_Slamming on his guitar_

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_(Hinata)_

_He was a skater boy_

_She said see you later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_Now he's a super star_

_Slamming on his guitar_

_Does your pretty foce see what he's worth?_

_(Temari)_

_Sorry girl you missed out_

_Well tough luck that boy's mine now_

_We are more than just good friends_

_This is how the story ends_

_Too bad that you couldn't see,_

_See the man that boy could be_

_There is more than meets the eyes_

_I see the soul that is inside_

_(Ino)_

_He's just a boy_

_And I'm just a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious_

_We are in love_

_Haven't you heard_

_How we rock eachothers world_

_(Tenten)_

_I'm with the skater boy_

_I said see you later boy_

_I'll be back stage after the show_

_I'll be at the studio_

_Singing the song we wrote _

_About a girl you used to know_

_(Hinata)_

_I'm with the skater boy_

_I said see you later boy_

_I'll be back stage after the show_

_I'll be at the studio_

_Singing a song we wrote_

_About a girl he used to know_

They finished the song and Sakura, Kagome, Mai, and Maori went to where they would be exiting. Fifteen minutes later Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Hinata, Kankuro, and Tenten walked out.

" Naruto! It has been such a long time. You look great." Sakura saisd. Naruto tried to think about the past but was having a hard time. Ino on the other hand was ready to blow. ' She thinks she can get him back after what she put him through. I don't think so!' Ino was about to open her mouth when she felt Temari's hand on her shoulder. She moved foreward and whispered " Relax." Ino nodded.

" Shikamaru what have you been up to?" Kagome asked. Now it was Temari's turn to get mad. ' Deep breathes Temari, Deep breathes.' She thought. Tenten placed her hand on Temari's shoulder.

Hinata saw that the boys thought they were still in high school and acted like love struck puppy dogs. She walked over to Temari, Ino, and Tenten.

" I suggest you four go home. Didn't you hear the song?" she asked. Sakura glared and that seemed to get the boys out of the trance.

" Who are you to tell us what to do?" Sakura demanded.

" We are their girlfriends." Temari said. The other fours faces dropped and were in complete shock.

" You guys lucked out." Ino said.

" You couldn't see the man that boy could be." Temari said.

" There is always more then meets the eye." Tenten said.

" We saw the souls inside." Hinata finished. Sakura, Kagome, Mai, and Maori left. The guys wrapped their arms around their they walked off.


End file.
